Human
Humans, from the planet Earth, are the newest sentient species of notable size to enter the galactic stage and are the most rapidly expanding and developing. They independently discovered a Prothean data cache on Mars in 2148, and the mass relay networks shortly thereafter. Human Racial Traits • Physical characteristics: a human gains a +2 bonus to one ability score at creation, representing their varied nature. • Medium: As Medium creatures, humans have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. • Normal Speed: Human speed is 30 feet. • Quick Learning: A human gains a bonus feat at 1st level. They are quick to master specialized tasks. • Skilled: Humans gain +4 skill points at 1st level and +1 skill point at each level thereafter. They are versatile and capable. (The 4 skill points at 1st level are added on as a bonus, not multiplied in). • Languages: • Action Points: Humans Begin play with 2 Action Points. • Random height: male 4’ 10” + 2d10; female 4’ 5” + 2d10 • Random weight: male 120 lb + (result of 2d10 from height) × 2d4; female 85 lb + (result of 2d10 from height) × 2d4 Biology Humans have a fairly robust physiology. Their internal makeup and reproductive processes are typical of most bipedal mammals, and their size and proportions give the appearance of being strong, fast and agile. In comparison to the Council races, humans are roughly physically on par with turians (as a human in or around peak physical condition can overwhelm a similarly fit turian, making them near equals in a hand-to-hand combat situation), and less agile than asari(whom they closely resemble). Humans would appear on average to be stronger than salarians but not as fast, due to the extremely elevated metabolisms of the latter. Like most organic races, humans are also capable of producing bioticindividuals. All cases of biotics in humans are the result of pre-natal exposure to element zero, which carries a high risk of medical complications. Humans can live to about 150 years, and recent medical advances have eradicated almost all known diseases that afflict them. However, as humans only emerged on the galactic stage within the last thirty years, it is highly likely that the introduction of new technology into their society will greatly increase their average lifespan. Humans reach physical maturity at approximately eighteen years of age, at which point they have usually finished their academic education and either directly enter the workforce or begin training for a profession. It has been noted that humans are unusual in the galactic community because they have far greater genetic diversity compared to other species with more peaks and valleys. This makes human genetic material useful in biological experiments, as a control group. Despite the substantial genetic diversity of humans, certain physical traits have been becoming more rare ever since the 19th and 20th centuries, when the mixing of different Earth ethnicities, due to social progression and acceptance, became more commonplace. To this end, with the merging of genetics, certain traits have declined in frequency. Recessive physical traits like blonde and red hair, as well as blue and green eyes, are even less common in the 22nd century. Category:Races